Unacceptable!
by Alley Sajrob
Summary: What is this? She's never felt this way towards him before! She had to do something about it, but then, what could she do? She was stuck with him whether she like it or not, and couldn't do anything about it...was she starting to like him?
1. The Rescue

Hi

(This is not the chapter name. It is just a greeting that you will see on every new chapter for this story)

***

Hermione Granger was cuddled up on the dungeon floor. Ron and Harry had escaped and probably went back into hiding. She wondered at one point whether they would come try to help her escape. But that was five days ago. And she was glad they didn't. Their main focus was to look for the horcruxes. Then, she shot up from the dungeon ground. She had heard a noise coming from the stairwell. Then the door quietly and slowly opened. Hermione backed up while sitting down and finally she hit the wall and jumped when she did. To her surprise, the person who emerged from behind the door was not Bellatrix-whom she was expecting-it was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked surprised to see him there, standing before her. Then he looked into her brown eyes, which he did not intend to have happened. At least...he didn't intend for them to be that pretty.

"Well…are you coming or not?" Malfoy whispered and motioned his hand for Hermione to follow. She hesitantly got up and followed Malfoy through his house hallway.

"What are you doing?!" she murmured but got interrupted when Draco hushed her with a, "Shhh."

"Getting you out of here," Malfoy said and put his hand up to her back. She jumped again slightly when he did so and he pulled his hand away right after she did.

"Come on," Draco insisted and led her up the stairs and into his room. Then he closed the door room and whispered, _"Miffliato."_

"Why did you do that?" Hermione said coming up to him.

"Did you want to rot out in that bloody dungeon, Granger?" Malfoy shot back at her.

She bent back and took a few steps back from him.

"Well I'm sorry I asked. I just didn't think you'd be the one to rescue me," Hermione said. Draco advanced over to his bed and sat down on it.

"And what makes you think that mudblood?" Draco said shooting daggers into Hermione's eyes, but even she had to stare back into them. For the first time, she realized they had a certain glow to them.

"So I guess the past six years at Hogwarts just vanished from your head!" Hermione shot back at him. Malfoy didn't respond. After a few moments of strangely uncomfortable silence between the two seventh years, Malfoy broke it.

"Well…turn around," Malfoy said to her. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I do that?" she asked.

"Because I'm going to sleep, Granger!" Malfoy said and swung his feet onto his bed.

"Why should I turn around-?"

"Okay if you haven't noticed-well you probably haven't since you've dated like hmm let me think…zero people, that men usually do sleep with their shirts off. So turn around!"

Hermione obeyed even though she didn't want to take orders from that selfish little git that doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"You're not a man your a idiot bloke," Hermione murmured. But she did glance back at him briefly catching a glimpse of his muscular chest. She held back a smile. Wait what? What was she thinking? She actually _held back_ a smile for _Draco... Malfoy_. Oi.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep you prat?" She spat at Malfoy who was now lying down in his huge bed covered in sheets. Malfoy looked around his room.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled to himself, although, Hermione caught it. Then, he swung his legs around and stood up from his bed. I guess he forgot that he didn't have a shirt on. Hermione tried to look away but she couldn't. He was the exact opposite of disgraceful in her eyes, and a few more as well, I would imagine.

He went over to a cupboard in his room and picked put a roll of tan tape.

"I can't believe you're doing this ether," Hermione said and looked at Malfoy wearily. She was pretty tired. He looked up at her when she said this but then looked away and hopped onto his bed and stuck a piece of tape onto the head of the bed where the pillows were all the way down (and under the covers so they could actually sleep under something) to the end of the bed. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked slowly and undetermined to the other side of Malfoy's bed.

"Are you serious?" Hermione said, and almost whined. Wow. She never whines. Never. No exceptions. Wow.

"No I'm not I'm just testing to see if I can stay on one of my bedsides for a whole night," said Draco sarcastically. "Of course I am Granger!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and plumped down onto his bed. At least it was big. Huge. GIGANTIC. Then she took her shoes off and threw them onto the floor. Then he got up from his bed again and went over to a closet. It didn't seem like it was the only one. He pulled out a pair of shorts (for girls) and threw them at her.

"So this is what you wear at home?" Hermione teased.

"Shut it," Draco said but couldn't resist a smile. Hermione gave a small one back at him.

"Change," Malfoy commanded. Hermione sank off the bed and out of sight to Malfoy so that only her head was visible. She quickly stripped her pants of and replaced them with the ones Mal-ferret had given her. While doing so though, she did see Malfoy try to sneak a look. She hissed at him whenever he did. Then she stood up and shook her head at him.

"Draco's property!" Hermione said loudly repeating what the shorts said across the butt. Draco just shrugged at this and laughed once.

"Okay, guidelines," Malfoy started. "I obviously put the tape here for a reason, so…just try not to go past the line will you Hermione?" Draco said.

"Since when did we start using first names?" Hermione said and sat down on the bed with her pre way too little tiny short shorts of which it was obvious that Draco took a liking to.

"I didn't use your first name," Malfoy said uncertain, but he knew he did.

"Sure…" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"An I should say the same to you, _Draco_," Hermione taunted.

"About what?" Malfoy asked and crawled under his sheet.

"That you don't go passed the line," Hermione said.

"Whatever you say," replied Malfoy and sank down onto his soft bed. Hermione followed his lead. And then without saying goodnight, they both fell asleep. Trying to stay as far away from each other as possible.

That next morning, Draco's arms were wrapped Hermione and she had a smile on her face along with a hand that was on his. So much for separate sides of the bed.


	2. Devils and Angels

What's up?

***

When Malfoy's eyes fluttered opened he saw that his arm was wrapped around Hermione.

"Whoa! Wh-a-a-ah," he said and shivered her cooties off of him. But then he looked down at Hermione who was smiling. He smiled down at her briefly but then it washed away.

_Come on Malfoy she's a mudblood!_ Someone seemed to have said on one side of his shoulders. Malfoy looked over to his left shoulder, it was the devil Draco.

_But she did look good in those little shorts of yours that you only give to your __**girlfriends**_ said the angel Draco on his other shoulder.

"I don't like her," he told himself quietly and once more.

_That's right. You don't_ devil Draco said to him, nodding in approval.

_Oh yeah!_ Angel Draco spat. _Than how come your arms covered her last night!_

_Don't fall for her Malfoy!_ Devil said.

_She's perfectly fine! She's nice, funny, pretty, and smart!_ Angel said.

_Don't fall for her!_

_It's okay! You seem to like her! Don't let pureblood mudblood relations get in the way!_

_Don't do it!_

_Do it if you want to!_

_No!_

_Yes!_ And finally, Draco had to tell them to stop, and then they disappeared from his shoulders. He sighed in relief once they were gone. They he swung his feet around and put his head on his hands, thinking about the debate he just had with his good side and bad side. Then, after a few moments, he got up and headed to his bathroom, stopping at the closet to get a towel. He stripped his pants and boxers and got into the shower. After about five-ish minutes, he came out of the shower and almost slipped but caught himself on the slide door to the shower. He was surprised because the door to the bathroom was open.

Thank god Hermione wasn't standing in front of it.

He quickly picked up his towel and wiped his hair off and wrapped it around his waist. Then he walked out of the bathroom and over to the other closet: the men closet. When he was preoccupied with getting something to wear, Hermione slowly woke up. She turned her head in the direction of Malfoy, but her eyes were still closed. And then her eyes opened. She saw Draco in a bath towel…only a bath towel. AHHHHH! Hermione felt like one side of her wanted to turn away but the other to go up there are trace his back with her fingers. I think this calls for another AHHHHH!

She finally forced herself to look away from his perfect pale and smooth skin.

"Hi," she murmured to Draco. When she said this, he was so frightened by her voice that he fumbled into his closet and knocked down a pile of boxes that toppled over him. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, yeah!" Malfoy said, laughing a bit himself and messing through the boxes with one hand and making sure his towel was still on with the other. Then he stood up.

"You think that's funny do you?" Draco said and smiled and Hermione. She finally turned around and looked at Draco. _HE'S A GODDESS IN MALE FORM! A…A GOD! OH DRACO- NO! No, no, no, no, no! I will not fall for him! I will not! He's dangerous! And amazingly handsome… But he's Draco Malfoy! The one who's been throwing insults at my two best friends and me for six years!_ As Hermione's thoughts weren't one, debating whether or not he was good for him she got up out of bed and forcefully pushed her thoughts out of her head.

"Well…yeah I do actually," she said after a while of staring at him. She bet he noticed. She walked over to him and bent down right away grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor and shoving them in Malfoy's chest. But while doing so…well you can guess what was going on in Draco's mind…

"Put those on. Now," she advised catching his eyes. One for her benefit, knowing that he was wearing nothing but a towel can get some girls fired up pretty easily. Especially if it's..._Draco…Malfoy_. He shivered at her touch.

"Can I take a shower?" she asked and gestured to the bathroom.

"Hey, I already took one so-"

"Ew no Malfoy!" she shrieked. "I think I can handle it on my own thank you very much!" He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Thank you," she said and walked into the bathroom. Then Malfoy just remembered that the towels were out in the closet.

"Hey wait you want a towel?" Malfoy called to her.

"No not at all!" Hermione said sarcastically, but Draco played along.

"Okay," he called back and chuckled.

"Oh my god Malfoy, just give me a towel!" Hermione called out again with an aggravated tone.

"Okay, here," Malfoy said. He took a towel from the closet and Hermione slowly opened the door. She was hiding behind it.

"Thank you," she said and took it from him, exposing her bare arm.

"No problem," he replied, and started going the other way over to his bed, but then his focus went to something else. On the floor of the bathroom were Hermione's clothes. He stared at them, wide-eyed but only got a glimpse. Hermione was shutting the door when he looked at them.

Draco chuckled to himself and they said quietly, "pink. Never thought she was the pink type of girl…"

"I heard that!" Hermione yelled at Draco, half annoyed, and half amused. Draco jumped when she yelled back, then he laughed to himself again. After ten minutes, Hermione got out of the shower and put her towel around her. She let her hair air-dry. When she got out of the shower, Draco was lying on his bed, looking rather board.

"What took you so long?" he asked and then sat up on his bed.

"What, you were waiting for me?" Hermione raised her eyebrows but smiled. Draco shook his head.

"That wasn't the answer to my question," he said.

"Okay, for one…I'm a girl! If you haven't realized, we don't have a perfectly straight chest and short hair! Plus we shave! We have more...never mind" she said. Malfoy smacked his hand against his forehead and laughed, falling back down on the bed.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't think I don't get that!" Malfoy said and finally took a deep breath and sighed. He had officially been out-laughed.

"And...where'd you find a shaver?"he added.

"That's none of your business," Hermione said quietly, still having a slight smile on her face. Then, the two of them heard a creak of the doorknob. Both their heads shot to the door.


	3. Battle at Malfoy Manor

Welcome.

***

Draco and Hermione froze. The doorknob turned again and Draco got onto his feet.

"Draco let me in!" Narcissa said and tried opening the door. Draco scurried over to Hermione.

"They can't know I let you out!" Draco whispered to Hermione while his mother knocked on the door.

"Come here," Draco said. He pushed Hermione into on of the closets. Apparently his.

"Draco!" Malfoy's mother said and knocked on the door.

"Coming," Malfoy said and unlocked the door, then opened it. Narcissa stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What took you so long?" his mother asked aggravated.

"I'm sorry. I was getting dressed mother," Draco said and hung his head. Narcissa walked into his room with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I have to tell you something, and I need to do it quickly," Narcissa said and turned around to face her son.

"What is it?" Draco asked and slowly walked towards his mother. Narcissa sighed and closed her eyes.

"The mudblood has escaped, Draco," she said. Hermione tried not to squirm.

"How?" Malfoy asked. Narcissa opened her eyes.

"We don't know. It couldn't have been that traitor of a house elf, Dobby," Narcissa said. She walked back to the door and looked at Malfoy.

"But we need to find her. She has information that could spill out of her about us-about the Dark Lord-that is very important to keep a secret. You will help to find her won't you Draco?"

Malfoy nodded his head once. Then his mum left and closed the door behind her.

Draco whispered_, "Miffliato"_ again and locked the door. He ran to the closet to find Hermione looking around in it. She pointed to the right towards something.

"You wear boxers?" Hermione asked then let her hand drop.

"Ahh!" Malfoy said and swung her out of the closet. Hermione held her towel tight.

"What?" she asked looking at Malfoy, confused.

"Did you not hear any of that conversation? They're looking for you Hermione!" Draco said and rolled his eyes.

"Put your clothes on," Draco spat and picked them up from the bathroom floor and threw them at her. She caught them.

"Thanks," she said and slipped her underwear and jeans on. When she saw that Draco was still looking she shook her head at him and said, "Turn around!" He did as she asked him.

"No promises," he mumbled while he did.

"Do you not think I can hear you?" Hermione asked. "Cause I can."

Draco laughed once and got a glanced at her back…bare. He never thought underneath all those layers would be something so…beautiful. She put on the rest of her clothes and turned around. When she did he was staring right at her.

"What part of 'turn around' did you not understand?" Hermione asked. Draco started laughing and oddly, Hermione joined. Wow, a laughing Draco. She'd seen him laugh before (as in last night) but she never realized he looked good doing it.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked after they stopped laughing. Draco looked up at her and walked towards her. He sighed.

"I dunno," he said. She looked down and then walked over to his bedside. She did this for three reasons. One: to ovoid his dreamy eyes, two: to not get embarrassed and blush, and three: she was worried. Draco walked and sat down next to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked and finally gave up and looked at him. His pale lips were not smiling to show a row of his perfect teeth. They were somewhat frowning.

"I'm just helping you," he said. "If you don't want it then-" He started turning away from her.

"No, no, no. I'm glad you are…and it's not just because you helped me escape," she affixed under her breath.

"You'd rather it was me saving you than Weaselbee and Potter?" Malfoy asked spinning around and looking down at her.

"Well…I guess…" Hermione said. And shied away from his eyes again.

"Why?" Hermione looked up at him.

"One because they have to do something rather important," explained Hermione, "and two…"

"Save your breath," Malfoy said and pressed his pointer finger against her lips.

"And why is that?" Hermione retorted against his finger.

"Because I already know what you're going to say," Malfoy said.

"And how do you know that?" Hermione asked while Draco took his hand away from her lips.

"You think I can't read girls?" Draco laughed once. Hermione had no reply to this. Then, Draco's mind went onto something different. He felt his pointer finger he used to shush Hermione start to tingle a bit. Draco closed his eyes.

_Oh, no. NO, NO, NO MALFOY!_ The Devil Draco said and appeared on his left shoulder.

_Why not? Did you just feel that Draco? That's love_ angel Draco said and appeared on his right shoulder.

"Oh not you two again!" Draco whispered. For the first time, Hermione couldn't her what he muttered. She was just looking down at her shoes, thinking about last night. She did at one point feel his arms curl up around her…

_Don't let it get to your head! _Devil Draco said. _It was just an accident!_

_You felt that tingle when you touched her lips, didn't you?_ Angel Draco said to him, smirking.

_She's a filthy mudblood who's in Gryffindor! There are plenty of fish in the sea! _Devil Draco spat.

_If she feels right to you, then get her_ Angel Draco said. _Those are my last words_.

While this argument between devil and angel took place, Hermione was having one herself.

_He's dangerous and a stupid death eater! He's no good! _Devil Hermione tried to convince real Hermione.

_But it is pretty clear that you have feelings for him. I mean seriously. If you like him, then like him. _Angel Hermione said.

"Oh will you just get out of here!" Draco whispered, again something Hermione didn't catch. Then, all of the angels and devils poofed away.

Hermione and Draco turned to look at each other simultaneously. They looked into each other's eyes. Then, Draco leaned forward going slowly towards Hermione…inches away from her lips…then the doorknob creaked again. Hermione quickly apparated to the closet and closed it. Draco looked a little solemn but then turned to the door. Then it stopped turning. He lifted his wand. The last Draco saw was a light of yellow and a slither. Oh no. Draco ran to the closet and Hermione jumped out at him and stumbled over the boxes. She almost fell but Draco caught her before she hit the ground.

"W-what was that?" Hermione stammered in Draco's arms, obviously she had heard the slithering too. Draco didn't reply.

"We have to get you out of here," Draco said. Hermione walked out of Draco's arms and walked over to the bed and sighed and closed her eyes. Malfoy walked to her and sat down next to her again, the same spot the left at. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up at him.

"You'll be fine," Malfoy whispered, "I promise." Hermione sighed and nodded once. Then, Draco went from where he left off. He slowly approached Hermione's lips and this time he actually touched them. He put his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck. It was a soft kiss. Draco kept thinking about one thing the entire time he was kissing her.

_If she feels right to you, then get her._ She kissed him back softly. But she was the first one to break apart.

"What?" he asked, after she did broke off, quietly. She smiled up to him the moved her head up to his ear.

"Thanks," she whispered into his ear. He smiled and closed his eyes. Then he brought her lips back to his. But it ended shortly after they begun. She snapped her head towards the door.

"What?" he asked again, a smiled disappeared from his face and looked towards the door too.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered. Draco looked puzzled.

"Hear what?" asked Draco.

"We have to get out of here…" Hermione said. She took Draco's hand and stood up.

"If you heard something I would suggest the same thing-" Malfoy started but then a stream of red light burst from the other side of the door and the door crumpled into pieces. Standing on the other side was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You're going to have to pay for that…" Draco said and pointed at it.

"I knew it. I knew she was in the Manor all this time and yet my sister doubts me," Bellatrix sneered. Then she pointed her wand at Hermione.

"You'll die mudblood," she spat and said, "Avada-"

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione cried and Bellatrix suddenly toppled over. She seemed to have gotten her wand.

"Hurry!" Draco yelled and the two ran through the house. Then, Lucius Malfoy kept pointed his wand at Hermione on the top of the stairs and the spell hit the stairs so there was a big gap where they had to jump. They both did in unison and got to the other side quickly. They quickly ran down the stairs.

"Stupefy!" Malfoy yelled at his father. They finally reached the door which lead outside.

"You're coming with me!" Hermione yelled and kept hold of Draco's arms. Behind him were bursts of red and blue streaks.

"I can't! They'll hunt me down!" Malfoy bellowed over the load crackles and destruction of the house. He too, had his arms on Hermione.

"They'll hunt me down anyways if you're coming or not!" Hermione screamed back at him. Then, Bellatrix was not that far away from the two seventeen year olds.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you," Malfoy said when he spotted Bellatrix coming closer to them. Then they both ran out of the doors and closed them. Then, quickly, they tried to get out of sight and ran into the forest. Hermione had her handy bag with her so she suspected they had everything. They stopped running when they were deep within the forest covered in fog (It almost looked like the night instead of day) and when both of them were sure they had lost everybody they left back at the house.

"That was a close one," Hermione panted and then looked around the forest. "Where are we?"


	4. In the Forest

How are you today?

***

Hermione looked at Draco. He had a worried look on his face.

"You don't know?" Malfoy said darkly. In the darkness of this forest, his eyes shined brightly. Hermione looked around once again and shook her head at him.

"Why should I know?" Hermione questioned him. He walked steadily towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Well I just though with all of your reading…" he said and looked down at her. The forest was spooky. It gave her the shivers.

"You think I don't know where we are?" Hermione asked taken aback.

"You just said so yourself and…yes," Malfoy replied and took a step closer to her.

"Well do you?" Hermione wondered. Draco didn't answer. She rolled her eyes and walked away from him, or at least tried to.

"Hey," he said and caught her arm. She twirled around and looked him in the eye.

"What?" Hermione asked, agitated.

"I'm not the dumb one here," Malfoy spat at her.

"So you're saying _I_ am," Hermione said and scowled. "You were the one who just kissed _me_."

"What does that have to do with anything?" said Malfoy.

"So apparently you just kissed someone dumb," Hermione said and took a step forward, trying to shove her face in his but didn't quite get there. Malfoy waited a few seconds before smirking.

"How did I kiss this as you say…someone dumb," Malfoy said. A smile then appeared on Hermione's face. And a glimmer was shown in her eyes.

"Like this…" she said and slowly pulled him in towards her and he pressed his smooth lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and she put hers around his neck and played with his soft light blonde hair. While they were preoccupied with that, they missed another slither. And another. Then it finally stopped. Draco stopped kissing Hermione asked her shook his head with a smile on his face.

"You are **not** dumb. That is all I'm going to say," He said. "Besides this…do you remember when we heard that…slithering sound?" Hermione nodded.

"I think I know what it is." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed but they split when she asked, "What is it?" Draco didn't answer right away.

"A…" Draco began and whispered. "Snake." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Funny enough I already figured that out when you said slithering," said Hermione.

"Not just any snake," whispered Malfoy. "…I think you can figure out the rest on your own. Just think back to our second year." Hermione's eyes widened.

"A…basilisk!" she whispered. Malfoy nodded.

"Hopefully we won't run into it," Draco said. Draco started to walk away from her and deeper into the fog. Hermione didn't stop him. She kneeled down on the ground and took out the tent and it flew up at once. When Malfoy heard the sound of it coming up he turned around.

"What's this?" he asked pointing to it. Hermione looked up at him.

"That, Draco, is where we are going to sleep tonight," she said and stood up.

"In a puny little thing like that?" Draco asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Just look inside and you'll feel better," Hermione said and shoved him in the tent. She followed. Draco looked astounded.

"B-E-A-utiful," he said. Hermione laughed and walked to his side.

"I call top bunk!" said Malfoy. He felt like a child again. He ran over it and jumped up on it. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed harder. Draco had not been this happy in a long time. Hermione finally ceased her laughter and slowly walked towards him. She didn't know what it was that was making him laugh, but she was glad she was happy. He looked down at her from the bunk bed.

"I haven't been able to call my own orders and do what I want for a long time," Draco explained and looked away from Hermione and straight forward. "I want to pick sometimes. Taking orders from…Vol-"

"Don't say his name," Hermione interrupted him. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"The names Tabooed," Hermione told him. "If you say it, then your family will be able to find us a lot…and I mean a LOT faster then hunting us down now." Draco contemplated this for a moment.

"As I was saying," he said, getting back on track. "…well…I'm tired of taking orders and not doing what I want and…need even. When I rescued you…that felt good. Not just good, but great. And I'm glad I did it."

Hermione took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"Wow," she said and looked up at Malfoy again. "You real do have a heart after all."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Well…it obviously isn't dark yet…so what're we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I can think of a few ideas…" he started looking straight ahead at the opening of the tent.

"Oh no Draco! I don't know you like that!" Hermione said.

"I didn't mean that Hermione," Malfoy said and looked down at her, "but someday, I'd be happy to." Then he looked up again. Hermione glowered. Then Malfoy's worried expression came across him again.

"I meant…" started Malfoy, "how would you like to face a giant basilisk that's practically right outside the tent?"


	5. She's Loosing It

How's it going?

***

"Oh I'd love to! That'd be wonderful Draco!" Hermione said sarcastically placed her hands on her hips.

"Now really. What are we going to do!" said Hermione, annoyed.

"I'm serious! Look!" Malfoy said still looking at the front of the tent. Hermione turned around and saw a long basilisk tail sliding along the ground, crumpling rocks and making leaves on bushes ruffle. She almost gasped, but Draco was quicker. When she was about to gasp, putting her hands over her mouth, Draco did it for her. He was down from the top bunk and he had one hand around her mouth and the other arm around her stomach. She shivered at his touch. He kept her still, keeping an eye on the beast outside their tent. When Hermione stopped writhing around in his arms, he let her go. The tail was getting thinner and thinner. He sighed in relief once he had seen that his tail had ended.

"Hope it's gone," he breathed quietly and the two of them started to back up slowly, but then, the tent suddenly popped and the tent flew back into Hermione's bag. She gasped and ran into Malfoy's arms again. Malfoy didn't protest at all. He and Hermione looked around through the fog.

But only in front of them.

Behind them he heard a little…hiss. Draco and Hermione didn't dare turn around. When the hiss got louder and they saw a large snake's shadow emerge from the fog onto the ground Hermione curled up and Draco protectively covered over her. But then they heard a squawk.

Are. You. Serious.

They couldn't be getting off that easy. Then, they heard another squawk and a screech of a basilisk. Hermione opened her eyes half way and saw that a bird was…blinding…the basilisk. Wow. Once the bird had left, Hermione inched towards her bag. Draco's eyes flew open and gave Hermione a, "what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" look. She turned to look at him slowly as he started coming closer to her and she put her finger up to her mouth. He stopped where he was. Hermione finally reached her bag, keeping an eye on the basilisk. Ron and Harry had not gotten their sword of Gryffindor back. She slowly and absolutely silently (can't be more silent than that) took the sword out of her bag. The basilisk had heard something though, so it stopped squirming and faced Hermione.

"No!" Draco said and let out a yell. Then the basilisk turned to him. It was about to bite him but then right before a tooth on his head touched his shoulder, Hermione dived in front of him and pierced the basilisk's head. It yelped in pain and flew back onto it's back. Well then.

"Déjà vu," Hermione said and laughed once. Malfoy's eyes inclined.

"How?" he asked.

"This happened the exact way it did in second year," Hermione justified. "Harry and Ginny told me." Malfoy sighed and nodded.

"Okay then…so are we going to sleep in the tent with the basilisk's body right there scaring us half to death, move the thing or go somewhere else?" he asked talking rather quickly.

"I'll move it," Hermione said. Then she raised her wand.

"Wait! Don't you think it's be weird for someone to see a giant floating basilisk?" Malfoy said and put his hand on the arm she was holding her wand with.

"Who would see, Draco?" Hermione said and he dropped his hand from hers and she pointed her wand again and the basilisk rose into the air, then he disappeared. Malfoy looked perplexed.

"How'd you do that?" he wondered. Hermione shrugged.

"You just have to know the right magic," she said and walked over to her bag and the tent popped out again. Draco walked inside and Hermione pursued after him. It was a little after one in the afternoon so she figured they'd eat lunch. Hermione had brought a loaf of bread.

"Oh that looks appetizing," Draco said and sat down at the table.

"Oh shut it! I'll make toast out of it or something," Hermione said and walked into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was cold. Even in the afternoon it was cold.

"Well…can't you make a…make some garlic bread…something fancier…" said Malfoy, hopeful.

"It's bread!" Hermione said.

"Well…can't you at least make something better than toast?" Draco asked, again confident.

"Says the man who never gets anything his way," Hermione mimicked. Draco suddenly stood up and the stool rubbed on the floor making a rough sound, also making Hermione jump.

"Hey I don't!" Malfoy said rather harshly, "I'm just used to it, is all."

Hermione looked at him and sighed a quiet, "sorry." Malfoy didn't comment on this, his expression just loosened and he sat back down calmly.

"You're getting toast. I can't just say 'accio food'! I don't know what'll come! It could be a dead skunk or frog legs…" Hermione said and quivered.

"I've had those before…" Malfoy started.

"Raw!" Hermione finished. Malfoy made a disgusted look on his face. She laughed at him and gave him a piece of buttered toast. Then she buttered one for herself and sat down at the table next to him. They ate in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Both of them kept glimpsing at the other until finally, Hermione's mind ran through something…

…_I like him…I like him not…I kissed him though, but maybe it was just your mind doing something for you. So then my mind cares for him not my heart? What? I don't know…gah. Things are about to get really interesting. _

They both finished their toast and Hermione offered to take the first watch. She walked outside of the tent around in circles and shot protective spells all over like what she did with Harry and Ron…Ron. What about Ron? She did like him a little bit didn't she? No. She liked him a lot. But then again…she hasn't exactly liked anyone as much as she did when she kissed Malfoy. But…gah! Hermione was loosing it. Either like the guy or don't fool!

She was having that same argument with herself while she was outside. Darkness now took over the entire sky. It was nine o' clock. Draco walked outside and sat down by Hermione. She didn't look at him; she just kept looking at the sky towards the moon. The fog seemed to have cleared.

"You okay?" he asked quietly and comfortingly.

"Dandy," answered Hermione, but she didn't turn to him.

"You don't exactly seem…'Dandy,' " Malfoy said.

"Then what do I seem, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, a little harsher than necessary and turned towards him. Back to last names, then. Ouch. She finally realized that he was just trying to help her. He had a soft expression on his face, and she could also see that he was a little hurt in his eyes. Her expression didn't change though.

"Troubled," Draco exhaled.

"Oh, really," Hermione said sarcastically. It was not funny. Oh yes, Hermione was definitely loosing it.

"I just came out here to help so…" started Malfoy. He stood up and started to go through the gap into the tent.

"Wait, Draco, I just need a little time to think," Hermione said. Malfoy turned around to look at her.

"Oh, so we're back on the first name track again I see," Malfoy said and shook his head then went inside the tent. Hermione felt like she had been pierced with a dagger. That would hurt. So if she had felt like this, than it was obvious she liked him. But like before she said… But. Wait.

She was making this a lot more complicated than it needed to be.

She found a flower on the ground. It seemed to be the only bright thing in sight. She picked it up. A daisy. Then she started to pick at it, each petal one at a time…

I love him…I love him not…I love him…I love him not…


	6. I Love Him, I Love Him Not

Oi!

***

Hermione was still picking the flower petals off of the daisy. Draco was watching Hermione pick the flower petals. He also heard her. Then she got to the last petal and sighed. Draco also did. Then she stood up and walked inside.

"You're shift," Hermione said solemnly when she walked to him. He just nodded and strode past her and sat down outside. Hermione walked over to a chair and sat down on it, hugging her knees and thinking about the last petal she took off from the flower. Oh boy. She had an uncertain feeling about this last petal. She looked at Draco sitting all alone outside. She needed to talk to him. She got up from the chair and slowly advanced over to him.

"Draco?" she asked. He didn't turn to her. "Can I talk to you? I-in here?"

Draco turned around and stood up. His expression was confused and a little hard at the same time. He didn't make any noise. He just walked right passed Hermione into the tent. He was standing right in front of the chair she'd just been sitting on. She walked over to him.

"I know what this is about Hermione," Draco said when she started opening her mouth. Hermione looked at him like she was in trouble. He knew?

"You did that petal thing," Draco said and imitated, "I love him, I love him not."

Hermione's expression was calm. She didn't comment on the way he mimicked her even though it was rather annoying.

"And I saw and heard what you landed on," Malfoy went on. Hermione then looked up at him into his silver/grey eyes.

"I. Love. Him. Not," Draco said separating every word and saving the last for a downfall.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Hermione said and took a step closer to him.

"What? You're not going to love me anymore?" Draco said. "I didn't even know you did."

"I didn't either until I reached that very last flower petal and tour it off of that flower," said Hermione. Draco's expression eased.

"You think I'm going to rely on some stupid flower petal to decide who I love and who I don't? That last flower petal was, yes, pointing to you, but also Ron."

Draco's face got harder again and looked away from her. Weaselbee.

"I have come to a conclusion that, yes, I…do love him…like a brother," she saved before Malfoy could really get mad. " And well…you…"

Draco looked down at her awaiting her decision.

"…Do you love me, Draco?" she asked, first before she could reveal her choice. Malfoy didn't answer right away. He took Hermione's hand and sighed loudly. She was nervous. It was either yes or no. And when someone took someone else's hand, it isn't always a yes.

But in this case, it's a-

"Yes. I love you," he said. Hermione smiled faintly.

"I love you too." And with that she automatically wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his passionately. He kissed her back and lifted her up off her feet.

***

Back in another tent, Ron and Harry were talking.

"But she's our best friend!" Ron said to Harry.

"I know," said Harry while he watched Ron pace in front of him.

"Then we have to help her!" Ron yelled.

"Think of Hermione. What would she do if you were locked up in the Manor?" Harry said. Ron stopped in front of Harry and sat down with a thud.

"She would keep looking for the horcruxes," Ron said.

"Yes, she would. And that'd what we need to do," Harry said, although Ron was still uncertain.

***

Malfoy and Hermione had fallen asleep at ten o'clock with Malfoy's arms wrapped around Hermione. They were lying down on the lower bunk. Draco's shirt was off and Hermione had her special Draco short shorts on, "Draco's property". Oh my. Hermione woke up first and turned to look at Malfoy, who did indeed look good when he slept. She smiled at him and woke him up with a soft kiss on his lips. Draco itched a smile out of the corner of his lips. Then his eyes opened. She smiled down at him and he smiled up at her.

"Hi," he whispered and stroked her cheek.

"Hi," she said. Then after a moment of looking into each others eyes, she got up.

"I'll make some breakfast," she said and stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Nice shorts," Draco said smirking.

"Don't you forget it!" Hermione called back, not bothering to turn back around. Draco laughed behind her. She walked into the kitchen and took out another loaf of bread and some eggs. Malfoy had apparated back to his house and stole some eggs from the fridge within a blink of an eye. She quickly toasted the toast and made the eggs. Draco then walked into the room, still no shirt on. Just perfection. Hermione smiled as he came into the room.

"Finally something decent," Malfoy said looking at the food. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's stomach and put his head on her shoulder. She smiled even more widely. He let go of her and laughed.

"Glad I amuse you," Hermione said and turned the stove off.

"I'm not laughing cause I'm amused," Malfoy said and leaned on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then why were you laughing?" Hermione asked.

"Because I-" Draco started but then got interrupted.

"Look Harry I found her!" Ron exclaimed.


	7. Saying Goodbye

Aloha

***

Hermione and Draco looked at each other at the same time and looked back at Ron. Ron looked down at Hermione's butt and she quickly spun around trying to hide the words imprinted on her backside. Her cheeks reddened and so did her ears. Malfoy tried to hold back a smile. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. Ron caught that. He didn't go and get a shirt because some part of him felt like he was being accused of murder, when he basically just did the opposite of that.

"What's he doing here?" Ron said and pointed to "said god". But before Hermione tried to defend Malfoy, Harry came into the tent. He raised two eyebrows at Draco, and then looked over at Hermione, down at her tiny shorts (not thinking he'd ever catch Hermione in something like that) and then back to Malfoy.

"And what're those?" Ron continued and looked down at Hermione's shorts again. She rolled her eyes. "What are THOSE?"

"Shut it Weaselbee," Malfoy spat at him.

"Make me Mal-ferret!" Ron roared back.

"Oh, shut it, Ronald," Hermione said and shook her head at him. "I can't believe you two are here!"

"We can't believe you are either!" Ron shot back and crossed his arms.

"Why is he half-naked?" Harry asked, rather calmly, which Hermione was not expecting. He was the main one that really hated Malfoy. Hermione's expression didn't change, but she did glance at Malfoy shortly.

"That's not the point," she said. "Why are you here?"

"Ron almost beat me to death for making me come here," Harry said. "If you don't come, all that beating will be for nothing. But no pressure."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to come?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at Hermione.

"Since you asked…" she amended quickly after. Malfoy relaxed.

"Well I figured you might want to stay," said Harry jerking his head towards Malfoy.

"What is he doing here in the first place?" Ron asked and stepped forward.

"He saved me Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"What was that? Speak louder please," Ron requested.

"I saved her all right?" Draco said taking a step towards Ron.

"Let's get serious," Ron said. Harry was watching all of them bugger on about this whole thing when all they needed was Hermione back and safe with them.

"He did Ron," Hermione said and stepped in between them, facing Ron.

"Like I said, let's get serious," Ronald said in her face.

"You think I wouldn't be serious about this?" said Hermione. She scowled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"We just want to know if you're coming with us or not," said Harry and took a step closer to the three of them. Hermione looked towards Harry then at Draco. After a few moments, she walked into the other room as fast as she could without Ron or Harry seeing what was written. She wasn't successful. Draco strode into the room quickly after her.

"Draco's property?" Ron whispered to Harry. He shrugged. Right when Hermione got into the room, she turned to Draco and kissed him passionately. He kissed back but realized what was going on. He broke away.  
"Wait…you're not going back with them, are you?" Draco asked as Hermione stuffed her clothes into her bag.

"I told Harry I'd help him find something, so I'm going to help," Hermione responded. It sounded as though she was about to break into tears.

"You can't leave me here all by myself!" Malfoy said and grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione held back tears.

"I can't break a promise Draco!" Hermione said and looked down. She shook his arm off. Harry and Ron heard the whole conversation between them from the other room.

"You're in love with him?" Harry called. Hermione froze and so did Malfoy. Hermione took a deep breath and walked slowly into sight for Harry and Ron. She felt a tear stream down her cheek.

"Yes," she whispered out. She knew at that moment that Ron felt like he'd just been shot in the gut. Malfoy came into view and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Whether you like it or not I love her too," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"But I'm still going with you," Hermione said and walked back out of sigh and changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Also, she slipped on some shoes. When she came back into view she was carrying her bag. Malfoy stopped her. She dropped her bag and looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. Hermione put her arms around him and kissed him again. He kissed her back. One hand was on her back and the other was in her hair. Ron made a face, while Harry just watched them like nothing was going on in front of him. She finally released her lips from his and said

"Yes." Draco sighed.

"We'll see each other soon," Draco assured Hermione and himself. Hermione wasn't so sure, but she nodded anyways. Then she gave him one last kiss on his forehead and joined Harry and Ron who were waiting outside. Then tent quickly popped and she put it back in her bag.

"Lets go," Hermione said. Harry was looking at her, worried.

"GO!" She yelled at them, tears streaming down her face. Ron grabbed Hermione and she grabbed Harry and together they apparated, leaving Malfoy alone in the cold with one shirt.


	8. Battle of Hogwarts

Yello

Ha! You thought the last chapter was the end didn't you! Well you were wrong!

***

"But how will we get in?" Hermione asked as the three of them were talking about the horcrux in Hogwarts.

"We'll go to Hogsmade," Harry said. He took out his invisibility cloak. The three of them didn't have a plan but Harry insisted they go. Hermione was unsure, but she joined Harry and Ron under the invisibility cloak and apparated into Hogsmade.

"It was a goat you idiot!" Aberforth-Ablus Dumbledoor's younger brother-spat at the Death Eaters, telling them that it was not a stag that they saw congering a patronous, (which it actually was) it was a goat. Aberforth went up to Harry Hermione and Ron and told them about his picture of his sister. Then he told his sister Ariana to do what they planned. Then Neville appeared. He greeted them and led them through the passage into the Room of Requirement. Harry then headed out with Luna under the invisibility cloak to the Ravenclaw common room while Ron and Hermione went to the Chamber of Secrets to get a basilisk fang.

After about an hour or so, Hermione, Ron and Harry bumped into each other.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked them. They explained how they went into the chamber and how Ron had to try a few times but finally spoke the correct snake tongue and got the fangs.

"That was brilliant!" Harry said after they were done explaining things to him. Then Ron dropped the items in his hands and kissed Hermione. She dropped her items as well.

"Is this the moment?" Harry said calming raising an eyebrow at the two then he spoke up. "OI! There's a war going on here!" When Ron finally released her, she had a confused expression on his face.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't answer his right away. His kiss just didn't feel right.

"Nothing, Ronald," she muttered and backed away from him. He picked up his fangs without noticing that something was bothering her anymore and walked away with Harry. Hermione quickly caught up with them, picking up the shattered remains of Hufflepuff's cup and her basilisk's fangs. Harry told the other two that the diadem of Ravenclaw they were looking for (the horcrux in Hogwarts) was in the Room of Requirement. They scurried down the halls and ran into the room. Then, when Ron and Harry got into the room, the door closed in front of Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled and ran back for the door.

"Just look for the diadem!" Hermione said and kept thinking _I need to get inside this room to help my friends and sort of save the world._ She did not succeed with getting in the Room of Requirement.

Then, she smelled a bit of smoke. Then she realized it was Fiendfyre. Then the door opened and she fell back all the way across the hall and riding on two brooms, Ron was riding with Goyle and Harry was riding with Draco Malfoy. She looked up. They both landed and Harry got off the broom. Malfoy and Ron got off at the same time and both looked at Hermione. They both started for her in unison then both stopped and looked at each other, than back at her. They both wanted to help her up. They started for her again at the same time and stopped once again and did the same thing they did last time. Then Harry came in between them and helped Hermione up instead.

"So you destroyed it?" Hermione said. Harry held out the ashes of the diadem and then threw them down on the floor. She looked at Malfoy again. He glanced back and mouthed something she couldn't make out. Then Ron came up.

"We should get moving," he said. Hermione never looked away from Draco. Then, after a few moments, he hung his head briefly and then walked away, looking at the ground. Then, Voldemort's voice was heard all through the castle.

***

Ron, Hary and Hermione were walking out of the shrieking shack, and just saw Severus Snape die.

"I'll be right back," Harry said and ran towards the castle again. He ran through the halls and into the headmaster's office and watched Snape's memories. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were fighting. Hermione and Ginny were occupied by Bellatrix and Ron was facing someone masked. Then Mrs. Molly Weasly came up.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" she screamed and Herminoe was thrown backward and hit the wall with a great thud. Then, when another masked death eater was emerging on her and was about to yell the killing curse, a tall figure stepped in from of her and yelled, "Rictishampra!" and the figure flew up in the air and landed somewhere in the forest. Hermione finally made out who it was. The figure standing in front of her, the man who yet again saved her life was Draco Malfoy. He spun around and held out a hand.

"You didn't think you could run away from me that easy," Malfoy remarked as she took his hand and helped her stand up. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She looked all around her and saw that everywhere around her someone was fighting someone, being killed stunned or cared for. Then all the death eaters vanished.

Then Voldemort's voice was heard again and said that Harry had to hand himself over into the forest or they would continue fighting at dawn.

***

Harry had to turn himself in now. He had just seen the memory Snape had of himself and Dumbledoor talking about him and how he had to die to kill Voldemort. Then Neville came into the room.

"Neville," Harry said and ran over to him. He explained that he had to kill Voldemort's snake and to remind Ron and Hermione of that task as well if he doesn't make it back in time, which he was sure of that point, he wouldn't. When Neville promised he sped off out of the school and into the forest, people screaming at him not to go in there, including Ron and Hermione.


	9. Midnight Serenade

Good Bye

***

"What does he think he's doing?!" Hermione screamed. Draco held tight to her so she wouldn't run to him.

"Just let him, go," Draco said calmly. Hermione spun around to him in his arms.

"You're just going to let him die out there?" Hermione yelled and Malfoy. He put his hand up to her lip.

"He is Harry Potter. He is the Chosen One," Draco said. Before Hermione even thought of this, she jumped onto Malfoy and pressed her lips to his passionately. He kissed her back. Then when they broke apart, she sighed and hugged him. But even though Malfoy's arms were wrapped around her, he wasn't paying attention to her. She looked up at him and looked over where his mother and father were standing. Draco's father wouldn't understand, but his mother would most likely. She gave him a slight smile, along with one to Hermione. But his father snarled.

"You traitor! You _blood_ traitor! She's a mudblood Draco!" he said and started advancing over to him quickly, but Narcissa stopped him.

"Lucius. It's his choice," she said and calmed him down. After Narcissa made Draco's father see reason, he turned around and stalked off, leaving Hermione and Draco with his mother. She turned to them and walked over to them.

"But you called me a mudblood too, Miss," Hermione said. Draco kept staring at his mother thankfully.

"I was moody," she said and smiled to Hermione. She smiled up.

"At least you're alive," she said and turned to her son. He nodded and hugged her tight, then a dim flash of green was shown through the forest trees.

"Harry," Hermione breathed quietly. Draco looked at her. Ron saw Hermione and Draco looked at her, and then she saw another green flash.

"Fred!" Percy called. Hermione twirled around to where Percy's voice was coming from. She called his name just as Percy did. She ran over to his body lying on the ground and sank down on the ground by Ron. Draco watched her lie down by the now corpse Fred.

"Fred!" said Ron, a tear trickling down his cheek. Percy was lying on top of him and sobbing.

"Fred!" he called again.

"Percy come on," Ron said and stood up. Hermione followed his lead.

"Perce come on!" Ron said and picked his older brother off of his other brother's dead body. Hermione sniffed. Then she turned around.

"Harry! HARRY!" she cried and ran to where Harry's body lay dead in Hagrid's arms.

"Yes children! You're savior is dead!" Voldemort snapped, strutting in front of a weeping Hagrid. Ginny and Ron yelled for him along with Hermione. Tears sprang out of the two girls eyes while Ron hugged his little sister. Draco ran over to Hermione.

"Shh," he shushed soothingly and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder. Everyone followed Hagrid and the Dark Lord into the castle. Then, after another few words were spoken from He Who Must Not Be Named, Neville stood up and killed his snake. Voldemort punished him, but not that much. All the horcruxes were gone. Then, more chaos started when someone asked, "WHERE'S HARRY?" Another battle began.

Harry was right outside the castle with his invisibility cloak on. Then everybody immediately backed up against the wall and Harry tore off his invisibility cloak. It was just him and Voldey in the center of the Great Hall, circling each other.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Voldemort spat and him. Hermione backed up against Malfoy as she watched her best friend fight the Dark Lord.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you," Harry spat back at him. Harry talked about how he couldn't die and that the elder wand which Voldemort was now using still wasn't his rightful wand. It was his, then at the same time, Voldemort shouted the killing curse and Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The wand then flew out of Voldemort's hand and Harry caught it. The Dark Lord toppled over. The other death eaters, or most of them, were arrested and would be sent to Azkaban. A great cheer of joy sprang from all around Harry and everyone went up to him and congratulated him, wanting to touch some part of Harry Potter. Then, Harry fell exhausted and sat next to Luna.

"Well, if I were you, I'd like some alone time," she said and smiled up at him.

"Love some," Harry said.

"I'll distract them," Luna said and Harry put on the invisibility cloak and spoke softly to Hermione and Ron.

"It's me, come with me," Harry said and walked out of the door to the Great Hall. When all was clear with no one besides Ron and Hermione standing with him, he took off his invisibility cloak.

"Good going mate," Ron said and smiled. Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Well done Harry," she said and let go of him. Then, someone behind them cleared his throat. They all spun around and Malfoy was standing there, leaning on the door.

"May I?" he asked and gestured to Hermione. Harry nodded. Draco walked forward and held out his hand. She took it and they walked outside in the starry night.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco looked down at her.

"What did you say when you mouthed those words to me in front of the Room of Requirement?" she wondered.

"I mouthed," started Draco," that I love you."

Hermione looked up at him and she stopped in her tracks. Draco looked down at her and leaned forward. She didn't stop him. And finally, his lips touched hers softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He put his arms around her waist.

_Oh yeah_ Angel Draco said and nodded, sitting upon his right shoulder. Then he poofed away and disappeared. Hermione broke away first.

"I love you too," she said. She held Draco's hand again and they walked to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the shiny moon that smiled down at them.

"Everything's right now," she said as they walked in the castle together. "Everything perfect."

THE END


	10. The End

SURPRISE!

Okay I know I said the end at the end of chapter nine…but for all who wanted more of the story, thank DracoFtw. At the end of her review she wrote, "too bad you didn't write an epilogue…" and I thought to myself _yeah. Too bad I didn't write an epilogue…at least not yet!_

A/N: Okay so I changed Scorpius' name cause I got all the reviews. The new name I think is more suitable for Hermione but also, Draco would accept it too. Hope you like it!

EPILOUGE

***

"But why couldn't we've apparated here?" Sawyer asked his parents.

"Because you're not old enough," Hermione told him for the millionth time. Hermione and Draco got out of their car in the parking lot and walked over to the train station. It was ten fifty five.

"Come one Sawyer," Hermione said to her son. She held out her hand and he took it. His father was rolling his cart for him.

"You'll write to me right?" Sawyer asked his mother and looked up at her.

"Of course we will," Hermione said, "oh, come one. Go right in between platforms nine and ten and we'll see you over there." Sawyer let go of his mum's hand and ran through the bricks. His mother and father came in soon after he did. He resumed his mother's hand.

"We'll write to you every other day if you want us to," Hermione said.

"Not every other day mum!" Sawyer said annoyed with Hermione. "Maybe only like once a week, and include the _Daily Prophet_!"

"How did you become so interested with the newspaper?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.

"We'll send it to you if you want. Just don't make us give you any howlers!" Hermione said and pointed a stern finger at her son.

"I won't mum," said Sawyers. Hermione hugged him and then his dad followed.

"We'll see you at Christmas," Draco said. Then he and Hermione looked over to their right. Harry and Ginny were standing there with their children. Ginny was wearing a nice long orange tie-die skirt that Hermione really wished she had. Harry looked almost just like he did when he was seventeen…except with a little more aged look. They looked at Hermione and Draco. Hermione smiled and waved. Ginny waved back and smiled also. Harry and Draco looked at each other and then nodded once to each other. Their taller and older son, James, boarded the train.

"Go one Sawyer," Hermione said. He smiled and gave his mum a hug one last time before going onto the train. His cart was already dealt with. Then everyone's children left their parents and went onto the train. The clock hit eleven o'clock and every parent waved to their sons and daughters goodbye.

Harry looked back at Hermione and smiled. She smiled back at him and ran to give him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Hi Hermione," he said. Ginny was after him and the two best friends hugged each other, glad to see each other again.

"So this is Albus' first year?" Hermione asked Harry and Ginny as the four of them walked back to the parking lot.

"Yeah," Ginny answered. She looked up at Harry who had a concerned look on his face. She stopped him and Hermione said goodbye to them.

"You're offal quiet," Hermione pointed out. Draco opened the car doors and got into the drivers seat without saying a thing. Hermione new what it was. She opened the door to the passengers seat and sat down.

"He'll be fine," Hermione said and touched his cheek. Draco turned to her and smiled for the first time in a while. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and then she released him.

"I know he will be," Draco said and sat up in his seat again. Hermione buckled her seat belt. Then, the two parents drove away from the parking lot and even farther away from their son.


End file.
